The present invention relates generally to a canopy system, and more particularly to a protection system for golfers at driving ranges, providing tee area shelter, being equally suited for any activity where the participants are stationary or confined to an area.
Canopy systems have been developed in the past for awning and tent-like applications, providing protection for such things as children""s playsets, vehicles, small gatherings, and specific worker applications. Mobile canopy shelters also exist for some of these applications, however, few canopy systems exist that shelter numerous people participating in outdoor activities such as golf.
Information relevant to attempts to address canopy systems for golfers can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,967,162 and 5,575,301. However, each of these references suffers from one or more disadvantages.
First, the canopy of these systems is installed over the supporting structure, forming an arch. This design allows animals to nest under the canopy in the supporting structure. This design also allows errantly hit objects, such as golf balls, to bounce about the structure and deflect back, possibly injuring the participants below.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a canopy installed in an inclined horizontal plane, below the canopy supporting structure. This design prevents animals from nesting and deflects errantly hit objects out and away from the sheltered participants.
Second, the past canopy systems are end-supported, requiring that the span support members (connecting the end-supports) are designed to support the entire canopy system, since they span the entire length. In contrast, the present invention includes independent canopy system sections, each with a centrally located ground support structure. The span support members of the present invention are, therefore, considerably shorter than those of end-supported canopy systems of similar length, since they span no greater than half the canopy system length.
The advantage of this design is structural economy, as the span support members are smaller and fewer in number. Weighing less, the present invention is more mobile and less expensive. Also, a smaller structure is less obtrusive and more aesthetically pleasing.
Third, the end-supports of the past canopy systems provide no flexibility in canopy system length; the consumer is limited to the length of the system as manufactured. In contrast, the independent canopy system sections of the present invention, each with a centrally located ground support structure, provide flexibility in overall canopy system length. The canopy system sections can be connected end to end and continued indefinitely, providing the consumer flexibility in attaining desired lengths, maximizing overall lengths, and extending canopy system lengths after initial purchase.
Finally, the present invention is superior to all previous systems in that it provides a vertical canopy arrangement providing greater protection from high wind, driving rain, and early morning or late afternoon sun, than related canopy systems.
The present invention is directed to a mobile, free standing canopy system, providing shelter from the elements while not subjecting the individuals underneath to injury by the deflection of errantly hit objects. This invention is also directed to a less expensive, more mobile, and more aesthetically pleasing canopy system for activities such as golf.
In one embodiment of the canopy system, at least two canopy system sections are connected end to end, each with one, centrally located support structure mounted on wheels. A truss system is attached to the support structure, perpendicularly extending the length of the canopy system section. Canopy framing systems are perpendicularly connected to, and intervally spaced along, the truss system. Cross bars are perpendicularly connected to the ends of the canopy framing systems, extending the length of the canopy system section. A canopy is suspended from the cross bars in an inclined horizontal plane, below the truss system and the canopy framing systems, providing adequate clearance for underlying activities, including golf An additional, retractable vertical canopy system provides further protection from high wind, driving rain, and early morning or late afternoon sun. The vertical canopy system is sectionally coiled and enclosed, with an enclosure supported on each vertical canopy support member, spaced at intervals that provide easy manual connection or retraction, as individually desired.
In a second embodiment of the invention the support structure is not centrally located within each canopy system section. In a third embodiment of the invention, the canopy system does not require at least two canopy system sections, as the canopy system is free-standing, including at least two support structures. In a fourth embodiment of the invention the canopy is not inclined. A fifth embodiment of the invention includes self-supporting, free-standing structure to support the canopy system, and framing members connected to the free-standing structure to support a canopy. The canopy is suspended from the framing members, whereby the framing members are not exposed to participants underneath.